


【排球少年】【日影】【hinakage】捡来一条狗

by Olivialoves



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Rape, Top! Hinata, hinata也漂亮得像敏感大闺女, 初设日影, 初设真的很像阴郁爱情故事, 影山受真的很好吃
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 03:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19432561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivialoves/pseuds/Olivialoves
Summary: 初设日影，一发完是hinakage！hinakage！hinakage！日影日影日影！top！Hinata黑化！日向，极度无安全感，心思细腻调高100%内含R——A——P——E





	【排球少年】【日影】【hinakage】捡来一条狗

他爱我就像爱自己。

a.金丝雀

体育馆外的蝉鸣此起彼伏，几步外就是树荫茂盛的小树林，就在那里头传来夏天的呼吸。日向决定这是个放空深思的好地方，也是冷处理不用物件的好去处。

穿着崭新的运动服（拍打衣服时他意识到这点，入部准备之一），日向挑坐在长台阶的宽边缘，从下往上数的第二格，身体与体育馆旁的树林平行。

青草的气息被太阳烘得暖吁吁，随风而来，瘙痒着他的鼻黏膜。日向既想打喷嚏又想打哈欠，但背后一根抽紧的弦示意他也有奔溃大哭的可能性。

背后的室内传来不停的击打球的声音和燃急的呼喊，鞋底摩擦木地板的滋滋声，里面的一切都生机勃勃。但他逃了出来，是为了让他呆在里头的理由不在这里的缘故。

那个人会夸张地替他出头，尽管日向清楚目的不是保护他的心灵，而是庇护自己好不容易发现的资产，但他还是会在吓死的慌乱中找到安定。拔除那个元素，他根本跟这个炫目燃烧的世界毫无关系。连错身而过的机会都不会有。

被当作物来使用。这个认知实时在后脑想起。

但那个理由不在。他不敢进去，但也下不了决心逃跑。逃不了，也是因为知道那么做了，那个人一定会放学铃一响就来抓他，不仅如此还要臭骂一顿没骨气之类的。这想法让他一阵颤抖。同时日向也不想放弃一点点燃烧起的希望：自己是被人期许的...或者仅仅是他的幻想。

不由自主地笑，身边一个附和的人也没有。

真有点寂寞。

日向埋进自己的肩窝。

结果那个人毫不顾忌自己的情绪，全全把他当工具用（即使是当工具用，他也绝望地意识到自己是根本使不上劲的废物）。但不管怎么说，不管他怎么看，都有点茫然的小委屈。

自己捡来的东西即使再不值钱也是你的，要好好负责啊。

训练到一半，把他折磨半死，这人话也不说，冲出去跑步了。别的队员都像是习以为常，也不去过问，平常的就像对待癫痫病人抽风一样。那癫痫病人的附带资产，他，该怎么办？

肩胛因为空挥太多次而发疼阴作，像块抹布一样从地上捡起自己，歪歪扭扭地跟着跑出去。他在排球队生存，好比戴着氧气罩在月球，没有那个人就是脱掉维生工具大喊我来了彰显存在感。绝对做不到。这里的挤眼，那里的挥手，他全都理解为是不需要他的意思。

那个人一离开，周围空气的温度都变低了，不愉快的紧张像一张限制禁令甩在他脸上。站起来清出空地是他能想到最不会打扰别人的选择。

明明什么都没干，消极和焦虑已然让他背后一片汗湿。

日向放空自己，更深的将躯体缩成一个潮湿的球体。

要是自己缩得更小就能消失该多好。

但蝉鸣还不够响，不够刺耳，不够引人注目，还没有响到能让他把自己的存在泯灭在这阵沸浪的喧嚣中，能把他从现在尴尬局面中解脱出来的程度。

那个混蛋怎么还没回来？

为什么我还在这里？

没有人过来，无论是里面打得火热的队友，还是在外释放不满的真正主人。

日向渐渐收紧攥住领口的手，不能呼吸，不被需要的感觉咚咚咚地占满整个脑空间。

果然还是......

做贼似的，日向回头看一眼，确定谁都没注意，踮着脚悄悄溜走了。

下一次练习和下下次练习他都没在扣球时碰到球，脸倒是撞在拦网上，鼻子还被勾破一次。就连凶神恶煞的田中前辈都远远地笑出声。被平时横眉冷对的学长笑还好，最可怕的是边线冲过来挥舞拳头的恶鬼。

运气真差。

这样在训练中途被抛下的次数变多，大地学长也看明白日向和影山不那么好的关系，决定和这个半只脚进球队的一年级聊聊。有一次大地走来打趣，使日向的无助感减轻许多，对这位善解人意的前辈好感顿生。

再后来，日向被迫休息的时候，他也会主动停止训练，拿着水瓶过来和他谈心。日向的目光追随着洞开的大门，大地也意味深长地盯着他看。

等日向回过神，正好跟前辈撞个正着。大地学长笑着给他打圆场。

接着他做了个“恕我冒犯”的手势，温和地开口道：“日向，说句实话，每次影山冲出去跑步的时候，你的表情就像是被关在家里不能出去的狗狗一样。”

日向愣住了。第一反应是说真的吗。第二句反问总算成功地遏止在胸口。活像吞下苦胆，脸完全皱在一起，嘴角下拉。

...不是吗。

自己是对方捡的一条狗，夸奖是项圈，庇护是饵食，但夺得主导权的新主人却不知道该怎么处理这条狗。

你叫狗怎么办。

尽管日向和排球队里的少数人关系缓和，但影山在的时候他还是会收敛情绪，全力达到他设置的高的不可思议的目标。可惜每次都会失败。球从眼前飞过，头顶飞过，离他掌面有十毫米的飞过，有如一闪而过的流星划破大气层，日向却没办法用自己的手击碎幻想。

影山总会顶着一张不爽脸，拿水瓶戳他脑袋，叫他练习练习再练习。黑发二传手自从有了业余者要照顾，花在队友身上的时间极度压缩，不务正业使队内气氛进一步严峻。

每当这种时候日向都想拉拉他的衣袖，叫他别管他，还有更重要的事要做。但也预料的到影山会说什么：自己的分内事都做不好，就不要给别人建议。

往往还伴随着像看傻瓜似的挑眉，很明显压抑怒火还是耐着性子的解释。

就是这样自我主义理所当然的态度才让他们更加被孤立啊。

日向坐在地上，悲观地想。他俩双双被踢出去都不奇怪。

影山依旧我行我素，仿佛那些指责都是空穴来风，抬头挺胸地向前冲去。日向有着一颗敏感脆弱的心，对丁点的恶意都能瞬间反应，说他不羡慕影山的极度自尊和完美契合的单细胞体质，那一定是假的。

那人根本没有给出有用建议啊。

垂头丧气、神经时刻绷在边缘的日向在狂奔的影山后面踏着脚踏车，隔着十米的距离慢慢跟着。

现在他已经养成习惯，影山一跑出体育馆，他就冲进自行车棚，骑行跟出去，也是他的特殊解压方式，还不用接受场内低气压的拷问。他的良心已经不能承受更多了。

看着前面头也不回的二传手，汗水随着步伐被震碎、飘散，街道狭急的狂风也无法阻止他，大步向前，日向只是感到心口更加疼痛的恐慌，面目扭曲。

这是练习的第六天，日向终于打到一个球，之后再也没有那样运气了。

b.鳄鱼

日向家，外有雨。

窗外的雨一直在下。刚刚说的话和桌上茶壶里干涸的茶渍一起被晾在一边，没有人动弹。

坚定的抓着他裤脚，瘫倒在榻榻米上的男孩此刻倒一点都不害臊，阴柔的脸配上优柔的眼，嘴里吐出来的话让那个他毛骨悚然：“不许走。”

影山啧了一声，腿上用的劲更大：“我不感兴趣。”

“那就当是一个交换。练习时我把身体交给你，供你驱使，与之相对你也必须给我。”

这个笨蛋到底在说什么啊？影山的怒气直冲脑门，狠狠踹翔阳的肩膀。

承受一击而溃然倒地，手却没放松，死死的拽着。隆隆的，索命一样的低声呼唤从底下传来。

“给我，给我。”

影山被抓住的左腿用尽全力也拔不出来，下一秒脚底一滑，头重重的磕在榻榻米上，眼前黑一阵白一阵。看不见了。冷汗淋漓，一瞬间的僵直后影山猛力抗拒起来，双手不停按揉眼睛。

“滚开—该死的给我滚开——”

对方的身体蠕动着吸附在自己上面。拿手肘怼对方的身体，也不为所动，更加收紧两边的臂膀。

热，好热，好近。疯狂地拼命眨眼睛，眼前的黑雾说什么也没有退去，他只能听到自己疯狗一样的喘气，还有来自日向如水般单薄的存在此时却填充周边每一丝缝隙，将他缠缚。过了一会儿视力也没有好转，恶虫的想法爬上脑后。

该不会有后遗症吧？这种想法慌乱了面上的镇静，他仅仅攥住向阳，大骂着混蛋，要求送他去医院。

向阳没回应，只是亲吻着他的眼睛和额头，抚摸着他的手，从指尖到指根，依次着，一遍遍，嘟囔着会好的别害怕。

c.红藤果

日向只感到不断地被夺取被夺取，影山自从一开始对他天赋的肯定后就没有表示，一味干巴巴地重复“练习”。好像这是他唯一要跟日向说的一样，除此以外影山对于他没有别的念想。

但他有。

影山会知道长舌妇在背后说日向是他的小女友并真正理解这个意思吗？

“跟在影山后面小心翼翼的女生是谁啊？”“呜哇，你是说那个影山——”“但气质是不是太忧郁啦？”“悲观配面瘫不是正正好？”

妈妈挥舞着饭勺，问他是不是有什么麻烦事，心不在焉的。

日向没回答，扫开眼前过长的头发，拿起小夏的小粉勺，给嗷嗷待哺的妹妹一点点喂嘴里。他可爱的妹妹，明亮的眼睛正干净地看着他，他也回以笑容。小嘴无辜地一鼓一鼓，慢慢消化。日向面上和熙，心里祈祷，小夏以后千万不要遇到影山这样的人。也不要遇到他这样的人。

不能回应不是影山的错，却给他带来痛苦。既然如此，日向拿回抚慰品也是理所应当。

果实太沉，眼看着就要从枝上掉下来了。

红得发黑的饱胀的果子，是每天每刻不停息的自我怀疑与憎恶培养出来的。

一开始它只对着自己，抽取甜分，现在它的根和藤条已经爬上黑发青年的肩头。夺取他追随投球的眼睛，接触球的双手，肌肉结实的筋腱，精准衡量的脑，剩下的还有什么，一尘不染或者世事不通的心，就归同样空虚的日向翔阳。

“呐，影山君，今晚一起练球好不好？”

对方冷淡的回眸和允许让日向勾起了唇角。

那说定了哦。

今天赢了和青叶城西的实验赛，影山终于明白弯折来配合队友。坐在板凳上的日向忠实地记录下他的变化，眼睛游弋，却不错过任何漂亮的投传。

自从他认识影山开始，他就经常处于焦虑的状态。他不明白为什么别人做不到他要求的事，他看不见作为人的队友，而是在假想里一步步实现他目标的点。在映像里自娱自乐的影山，第一次意识到现实和幻想的棋盘中间的差距，是要他弯下腰自己弥合的。当他这么做的时候，场面逆转了。

今夜的影山容貌焕发，从没有过的美丽从他身上辐射。日向蠢蠢欲动，深觉今晚就是采摘果实的时机。

和前辈们在坂之下商店挥别，推着车的日向愁眉苦脸，装作恍然想起这周末有年级测验的事，劝影山上他家一起学习。“根本没这件事吧。”“影山君我骗过你吗！”

影山歪脑袋，一句太远回绝了他。

日向没放弃，压低嗓子说：“要是有考试，你不复习没考过，会影响部活吧。再说，要是我说我有秘密法宝呢？”

散步道旁的农田上蜻蜓低飞，天色已暗。

影山一挑眉，观察日向的神色。面部闲适的日向握紧把手，心都要跳出嗓子眼。

答应吧答应吧答应吧……

最后。

“你最好别骗我，呆瓜。”

d.冷兵器

日向还是拿了。

影山不会求人，缺乏沟通，顽强地凭借自己的力气，想抗争出自己的路。

“眼睛！我的眼睛，你个混蛋！放开我！”一如既往的缺乏创意。在骂人方面。

尽管对方不情不愿，极度慌张，日向还是抱了他。

抱的过程没什么稀奇的，就那老一套。

打开不屈的痉挛的双腿，抓住拼命踢蹬的脚踝，手指揉捏他的脚踝以上，看着汗水在他完美的肌肉上闪过，肌肤更加粘腻。小腿肚可爱地一紧一松，展示主人不竭的动力。日向安静地压住乱动的上身，先照顾他的前面，再慢慢用油打开他的后面，小心地进入。影山身上的汗在成吨成吨消耗。

影山语气的变化也很有意思。从震惊的像是肝脏都搅碎的过呼吸渐渐变成有疯劲的唾骂，再是细细委婉的叹息，急促的闷哼，音调激昂的呼喊。影山在渐渐融化。

“谢谢你，影山君。因为你我才知道什么是真正的快乐，被人所需要。”

被告白的只是更紧的皱起眉头，转开脸。啊对，药效还没过，他看不见他的口型。

要是你真的了解我，你就知道我不会伤害你。

嘴唇变化着，日向的嘴移到影山被抬起的脚边，含住大拇指，濡湿运动布料后，用牙齿把他的袜子咬下来。影山另一只脚迅速一蹬他上肩，藏到日向的背后，害怕他再作出恶心的举动。

可你看不见我。

日向的表情一瞬变得忧伤，意象的泪水漫溢出容器，消失在屁股撞击和呜呜的喘气里。

影山的卫衣在蹭动中往上勒，都堆到腋下去了。他的身体在迎合，屁股无意识地套弄日向。

“啊，啊！啊...”现在影山能自然地面对他发出的声音，低低的，顺遂的，全乎本能。

“日向，下面...嗯！用力，快一点！”

面上的无表情被撞开，眼角绯红，药物涣散的眼睛深处依旧是无动于衷。他根本不明白这件事的意义，自己圈养的家畜为什么会反过来吞食自己，欲望的来源究竟是何，他根本不关心。

日向是那个一切具备却未被教导飞翔的雄鹰，影山则自我地担起教导飞翔的职责，他没考虑过要交换什么来敲定交易，现在这个索取的胆小鬼提出要求，尽管不明白，但他自认还是有义务要满足日向。至少这是日向认为影山最终妥协的原因。

气温上升，水汽氤氲，彼此交换的呼吸，最深沉的尖叫在两人胸腔之间回荡。

日向呼呼喘着，注视着影山，看他反应渐渐弱下去，眼睛越来越亮。来了。

影山的眼睛和他的人一样，蓝的冷色代表拒绝，不允许任何人阻挡他前进的方向。现在这片刚刚恢复的蓝扫过来，里面写满复杂的怒火与无感，最后他推开日向，走进卫生间，轻易地接受了自己刚刚被抱了的事实。

倒在席子上放弃抵抗的日向反应了好一会儿，才慢慢意识到自己不会被揍。或许他告诉自己这是一场自己同意的交易来减轻不安和负担。如果真是这样，他还有种阴暗的高兴。

外面的雨渐小，里间的水声渐响。

在日向拿手背擦脑门上能拧出水的刘海时，庆幸自己的生还，卫生间的门咚的打开，围着浴巾的影山气势汹汹地冲出来。对着脸先是一拳，再拽住日向的衣领狂摇：“想做可以！不准用药！必须好好跟我交流！听清楚了没有呆瓜！”

“是...是是！”日向仰着头，看见影山过近的眼睛里布满红血丝，瞳孔外圈都泛黄。负罪感席卷而上，之前的邪门冲个精光。他太蠢了，对运动员来说身体调理是非常重要的一步，一旦出错，他可能毁掉天才二传手的前途。他是心疼的。“抱歉，影山君，你打我吧！打多重都没关系我活该！”

影山没理他，看到意思被理解（起码部分的），就放松钳制，重新钻进洗手间。

好好交流...想做......

过了一会儿，日向回味了过来影山的通牒，被狂喜席卷，平时的萎靡阴郁一扫而光，他跳到洗浴间外疯狂敲门：“是说以后好好跟你说你也会同意吗？！”

“闭嘴！！！”

除了兴奋，日向更感到其下一层的阴郁。

给的是真心，还是不值钱的东西？

但他现在不想跟自己闹别扭。影山是个说一是一说二是二的人，他是接受了自己的存在，苦手地竭力寻找和日向沟通的方法。

手指抠着门缝上滋生的铁锈，那里正传来嘶嘶蒸汽，扑到他脸上就消失了。日向闭上眼，温柔地笑了。


End file.
